A Pokemon Legend: Keith's Story
by SonicZ16
Summary: Keith was just an ordinary kid from Viridian City, but the day has come for him to finally go on his Pokemon journey! His adventures in Kanto will lead him to fun times and tough challenges, and many interesting Pokemon and People alike! Prequel to Aaron's Story.


...The Kanto Region, where many new trainers first start their journeys... And here we are in the nice and quiet Viridian City, where a new trainer will rise to the challenge of conquering the Pokemon League. And his name is...

"Keith!" A man called him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dad. I must've been daydreaming again..." he awoke and turned to face his father.

"...Right, so your mother and I were discussing about you starting your Pokemon journey today." Keith's eyes instantly lit up.

"So does that mean?..."

"That's right! I always thought you were ready for this since the beginning, but your mother sure thought otherwise! Plus you've had that Pidgey of yours for years now! I'd say it's high time to take it out and use it, I'd say!" Keith shot up from his seat on the sofa and pulled out his Pokeball.

"Oh, wow! This is great news! Did you hear that, Hawk? We're finally going on a journey together! Oh, this'll be great!" His father chuckled as he watched Keith jump around the room.

"Now get out there and have a great time, and don't forget to visit every so often! Also be careful, the going will be tough." Keith picked up his bag.

"Dad, you're starting to sound like Mom with all your worrying."

"Haha! Right, right! but really though, come back whenever your tired and maybe your mother'll be back to cook some delicious food!"

"Alright. Thanks, Dad." Keith opened the front door.

"Good luck!" His father waved as Keith closed the door behind him.

"Okay, where do we go first? I'm surprised I haven't thought this out yet..."

"Hey, you over there! Are you a Pokemon trainer? You look the type, but you seem confused. What's up?" A slightly older young man walked up to him.

"Oh, I was just wondering where to start on being a Trainer."

"Wha'? You just started? *whistle* and here I thought you were actually up and going... Well, no worries! I, The handsome and very talented Reid, shall help you! So, for starters, do you got any Pokemon yet?"

"Just my Pidgey..." He sent it out as Hawk stood on his shoulder.

"Hah! Alright then, here's what you do. You should probably go on over to Pallet Town past that road there, then go see Professor Oak at his Lab and maybe he'll just give you a Pokedex to start you off!" Keith ran towards Route 1's entrance.

"Okay, thanks! I'll be going to Pallet Town now! Come on Hawk, let's go!"

"Hope the old man gives him a starter Pokemon... He's gonna' need more than just a Pidgey to get far. Meh, he'll be fine, I guess." Reid said entering Viridian Forest. Keith quickly navigated through the road to Pallet Town.

"Wow, it seems so peaceful here..." He let out a deep sigh of relaxation. "Now, Where's that Lab?" Hawk flew a couple feet in the air. Keith watched him as he noticed something in the distance. "Do you think it could be that big building over there?" Hawk nodded, returning to Keith's shoulder. He ran toward the Lab until he arrived, opening the door slowly.

"Well, well! Come on in! No need to be shy, you know!" Professor Oak welcomed Keith as he came in.

"Hello there, are you Professor Oak?"

"Why yes, that's me! Was there something you needed?"

"Well, you see... I just started my Pokemon journey today, and I was told you could help me out."

"Of course, I have just the thing... Wait just a moment!" Oak briefly left. "Now where did I put those... Ah-ha! Here they are!" He came back with a Pokedex in hand. "Now, here you are." He handed Keith the Pokedex.

"Thank you, but what does this do, exactly?"

"Ah, of course! Allow me to explain. This Pokedex serves as your own personal Pokemon encyclopedia! It can tell you what attacks your Pokemon knows, and it will also record data on any Pokemon seen or caught. But, you'll need to catch them to receive full data!"

"Wow, this thing is pretty great, isn't it? Do you have anything else to give me, Professor?"

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for you for now... One of my assistants was supposed to be coming with more starter Pokemon, but he seems to be running a bit late."

"Aww, that's too bad. Well, that's okay. I've got Hawk here to help me out!"

"Oh, you gave it a nickname, I see! You two must be very close. How long have you had it?" Oak got closer to Hawk.

"Five years. I caught him when I was eight, but I could never actually use him because my parents told me I was too young..."

"Impressive! No wonder he's so tame! And seeing you here makes me think you're finally ready to go!"

"Right, and thank you for all your help!" Keith walked toward the doors.

"You should head on over to Pewter City, just past Viridian Forest. Battle the Gym Leader there and see if you're up to the Pokemon League challenge!"

"That sounds exciting, I'll check it out!" Keith walked out of the Lab.

"Good luck, and have a safe journey!" Oak shouted as Keith was already gone. He ran back to Viridian City as fast as he could.

"Ah, Keith! How's my little Pokemon Trainer doing?" Keith's Dad greeted him from outside the house.

"I didn't get to do any actual battling yet, but I got this nifty gadget called a Pokedex from Professor Oak in Pallet Town!" Keith pulled it out of his pocket.

"Wow, that's cool! So, where are you headed next?"

"Pewter City, I'm going to ask about the Pokemon League challenge there and battle the Gym Leader!"

"Sounds like a plan! You better get going soon, don't want to miss out on anything!"

"Yeah, I'm going now!" Keith entered Viridian Forest. "Alright, if I'm going to battle a strong trainer I'm going to need more Pokemon... I suppose I'll look around ov-" Keith was interrupted by a man in a lab coat.

"You, kid! Stop those Pokemon!" The man shouted as he was on the floor, three Pokemon running past him. He quickly got up and chased the two Pokemon that got past Keith.

"What? Okay, uh..." He turned to find a Bulbasaur trying to run past him, but Keith picked him up.

"Bulb... Bulbasaur!" (Let... Go of me!) Bulbasaur was struggling in Keith's arms as he took him back to the man from before.

"Oh, good... You got Bulbasaur. I thought we were going to lose him for a second, there..." He returned Charmander and Squirtle back into their Pokeballs.

"Hey, aren't you Professor Oak's assistant?" Keith remembered what Oak said from before.

"Yes, Yes I am. Did he tell you about me?" He said standing back up and readjusting his glasses.

"He did, The Professor was about to give me another Pokemon for my journey, but he was out and said his assistant was out to get more. Are these Pokemon them?"

"They are indeed. Since the Prof. said you could have one, go ahead and take one!"

"Okay, I want this one!" Keith said, still holding on to Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?" (Really?)

"A-are you sure about that? You haven't even seen the others yet!" He made a surprised look.

"I'm certain about him." Bulbasaur smiled.

"Okay. Even though it wasn't much of an actual choice... But I'm surprised, most Trainers prefer Charmander or Squirtle."

"I'm not going to switch, if that's what you're saying." Keith turned away a little bit.

"No, no! I think Bulbasaur's a fine choice! Especially for beginning Trainers! Take good care of him, I must be going now!" He ran off rather quickly after that.

"Well Saurus, welcome to the team!" Keith turned the Bulbasaur around to face him. He tilted his head a little with a confused face. "That's the nickname I'm giving you!"

"Bul, Bulbasaur!" (Oh, okay then!)

"Hey, you there!" A kid with shorts and a hat walked up to him. "I'm looking for some Trainers to battle so I can get stronger! Come on, battle me!"

"Okay, I will. This'll be my first battle!" Keith took a few steps back.

"Ha! Then this'll be easy! Go, Weedle!" He threw out his Pokeball.

"Alright, Hawk! Let's go!" Hawk flew off from Keith's shoulder and on to the ground in front of Weedle. "Now let's see... How do I make it do that thing...?" Keith was using his Pokedex. "Oh, here it is! Okay... Attacks... Tackle, Sand Attack, and Gust..."

"Hey we're in the middle of a battle here! If you wont do anything, I will! Use Poison Sting, Weedle!" Thin purple needles came flying toward Hawk.

"Hawk, Gust! Don't let them touch you!" A sudden burst of wind made all the needles drop to the ground. "Now, Gust again!" Hawk swept Weedle of the ground with his attack, and Weedle hit the ground looking seriously injured.

"Weedle, now use String Shot!" Hawk easily avoided the sticky string.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" Hawk came charging toward Weedle, delivering a harsh blow.

"Weedle, get up! Please?" It tried as hard as it could to stand, but then collapsed again. "Aww, that's no fair! Return!" A red light enveloped Weedle as it was sent back into the ball.

"Alright, Hawk you did it! Our first victory!" Keith and Saurus were cheering.

"You only won because you had a type advantage! I'd love to see you try to win against Brock!"

"Brock? Is he the Gym Leader in Pewter City, by any chance?"

"Yeah. He uses Rock type Pokemon. Flying type Pokemon like your Pidgey have a disadvantage against them. You'll end up like me if you fight him now!" The boy walked away.

"If Hawk won't be good, how will Saurus fare? Guess I'll have to find out." He said to himself, slowly advancing through the Forest.

"Wa-wait!" The assistant from before ran back in.

"Oh? What are you doing back here?"

"I... I forgot to give you... Your Bulbasaur's Pokeball! You cant send it back without it!" He was catching his breath as he gave Keith the Pokeball.

"Thanks for coming all this way to give this to me! Saurus, return!" He sent it back into the Pokeball and the assistant took his leave.

"Hey, sweet victory you got back there!" Reid suddenly showed up.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. I'd say your on your way to being as strong and cool as me!"

"Uh... Thanks, I guess..."

"Well, I'd love to battle you, but I've got places to be. See ya' around!" Reid left farther into the forest.

"Well we have places to be ourselves! Let's get moving!" Keith was advancing through Viridian Forest toward Pewter City, knowing little of what was to come...


End file.
